rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Esbilon's Manses and Hearthstones
Manses Eyrie of the Sun * Solar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gem of Grace (Ex2 384) * Powers ** Rainbow Tabernacle ** Veil of Shadows ** Magical Conveniences *Description ** This five-faced pyramid extends more than 30 yards into the air, and provides a beautiful view of the surrounding townhouses and streets. It lies to the far west of Yu-Shan, just north of the Quay of Twilight right where two canals cross eachother. Its interior consists of two floors below ground and eight above, the ground floor kept high to accomodate a high-lofted ball room and the roof to a glass-garden. Above every two levels is a terrace a few yards wide. The exterior walls are made from reflective yellow bricks that seem to shine far more golden than anything made from stone or clay has a right to, they are traced with minute essence patterns that are just visible with the naked eye, but seem to shift and change when observed too closely. The interior walls are primarily made from white marble traced with similar patterns in emerald, sapphire and adamant, but these lines are clearly visible. The Dream-Anchor Palace *Level 5 Sidereal Manse *Hearthstone: Home's Hearth (OC 105) *Powers: **Otherworld Gate to Pure Chaos **Magical Conveniences ***Voice-commanded map summoning ***Records all conversations ***Can direct someone to any item or tome in the manse ***Knows the content of any book stored in the archive ***Can prepare a meal given raw materials **Archive ***Lore (The Wyld) ***Occult (The Fair Folk) ***Celestial Circle Sorcery (Imbue Amalgam) ***Celestial Circle Sorcery (Gift of Knowledge) ***Terrestrial Circle Sorcery (Summon Elemental, Disguise of the New Face, Infallible Messenger, Open the Spirit Door, Silent Words of Dreams and Nightmares) **Sympathetic Dream Link The Sun's Homely Hearth * Solar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gem of Grace (Ex2 384) * Powers ** Magical Conveniences ** Well-Flavored Aspect ** Greater Veil of Shadows *Description ** This manse was once a country retreat for a powerful solar. However, it has long since fallen into disrepair, its gardens have been overgrown and its beutiful ponds and streams have been altered by a thousand years of rain and wind. White Rock of the Woods * Earth Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Cold Iron Rock (Improved Cold Iron Bauble OC 89) **Deals aggravated damage to Fair Folk and Wyld mutants with at least 6 points of mutations caused by the Wyld **-1 external penalty to Fair Folk powers used against bearer **3 yard radius around bearer counts as 1 level lower wyld (bordermarches count as non-wyld, middlemarches as bordermarches etc.) * Powers ** Archive ** Provider ** Magical Conveniences Little Cub's Den * Lunar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Orb of the Unnoticed Predator (OC 103) * Drawbacks ** Habitability 1 * Powers ** Hidden Passages ** Well-Flavored Aspect *Description **This manse is in a small, out-of-the way cave in the mountains near Diamond Hearth. Isle of Refuge * Sidereal Manse 4 * Hearthstone: Stone of Fateless Destination * Drawbacks ** Maintenance 1 (The Hearhtstone bearer must personally harvest the apples from the central tree every season) * Powers ** Outside Fate ** Veil of Shadow ** Provider *Description **This manse is an island paradise to the north west of the Wavecrest Archipelago. It lies conveniently close to a long "peninsula" of the Western bordermarches. The Hall of Singing Most Fair * Level 5 Primodial (Sansilia) Manse * Hearthstone: The Songstone of Sweet Servitude When the primordial now known as the neverborn Whose Whispers Chain was slain, not all of his 3rd circle devas went with him. To avoid following her master in death, Sansilia the Singer Whose Voices Touch the Hearts of All, bound herself into what was once a low-level air-aspected manse. This has empowered the manse to rank 5 and changed its aspect to resonate with Sansilia and the primordial whose soul she was. Maintenance *For the hearthstone's powers to work for a person, he must come to the manse once every month and let her sing to him. *If the manse does not sing to anyone for a month, it slowly grows lonely and begins to turn slightly mad. **If the manse has noone to sing to for a year and a day it gains a derangement and its rank is reduced by one. ***If its rank is reduced to zero in this way, Sansilia loses her connection to the manse and walks the world as a hekatonkhire. This problem is further increased since she suffers from massive derangements ***Derangements gained and rank lost this way can be removed/restored if she is allowed to sing to someone attuned to the manse for an entire week. Powers *Sentient *Outisde Fate *Mela's Sweet Whispers *Exotic Aspect (Primodial, Sansilia) *The Eyeless Sight of Daana'd *Magical Conveniences *Central Control *The Glorious Halo of Hesiesh *One Mind Within Hearthstones Stone of Fateless Destination *Aspect: Sidereal *Rating: 4 *Powers **This hearthstone extends the Outside Fate manse power by also placing the bearer outside fate when she travels to or from the manse. The Songstone of Sweet Servitude *Primodial 5 *This stone is deep purple of colour and as all hearthstones about the size of a chicken's egg. It has an irregular shape that when looked at from just the right angle seems very similar to a heart, but when considered from another angle it looks more like a link in a chain. *The bearer of this hearthstone recieves +5 dice to all performance rolls based on singing. Futhermore, his songs will never offend if not intended to and he can perfectly recall any song he has ever heard even just a small part of. This power extends to songs heard before he held the hearthstone. *Additionally it gives a +3 bonus to all attempts to instill an intimacy of servitude to the bearer in another and such an intimacy cannot be eroded by non-magical means while the bearer holds the hearthstone. Category:Exalted